<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training by TyyTyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516557">Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy'>TyyTyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KawaBoru - Freeform, KawaBoru Week 2020, M/M, kawaboruweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Training with Kawaki is always annoying... but interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawaki &amp; Uzumaki Boruto, Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>KawaBoru Week: Day Six</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Prompt</b>
  <span>: Training</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating</b>
  <span>: K</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Training</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This the best you can do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto grunted, wanting to snap back a retort, but was far too busy struggling to support his </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kawaki’s weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Training with Kawaki never failed to get under Boruto’s skin. Of course, he admired the taller boy for his strength and because he was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, Boruto was holding himself in a push up position, arms wobbling, sweat dripping down his forehead and cheek, pooling at his chin before falling to the ground below him. Kawaki was so heavy and it didn’t matter if he was lowering himself or pushing back up, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What made it all the more annoying was that Kawaki was just sitting there on his back, snacking on chocolate without a care in the world. It was infuriating, but it only made Boruto want to try harder and harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond only got so far before collapsing on the ground, the impact causing dust to fly up from the dirt all around him. Kawaki had saved himself, hopping to his feet and away from all the stirred up sand, protecting his chocolate bar. He took another small bite and chewed as he stared down at Boruto impassively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You only managed five,” He commented after he swallowed and Boruto felt his brows twitching. “Well, it was more than I was expecting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you do better!” Boruto finally jerked his head up from the ground to shout back at Kawaki, gritting his teeth and glaring daggers at the other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki blinked after him once, unaffected by his attitude. “I don’t have a problem showing you…” he said and Boruto opened his mouth to start yelling again but then Kawaki added, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>I finish my chocolate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto clamped his mouth shut and got to his feet, dusting off his clothes before crossing his arms and waiting. He watched Kawaki eat his precious chocolate—taking his time because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was in no rush. Boruto was so annoyed he couldn’t stand still and he just wanted to prove to Kawaki how difficult it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done yet?” Boruto scoffed when Kawaki finished the last of the chocolate bar, but he still took his time, licking the tip of his index finger and then his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so antsy? Chill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chill?” Boruto whispered, shocked that Kawaki dared to say such a thing to him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chill?!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Chill.” Kawaki sighed and got down on the ground, situating himself in the push up position. “Well, come on. Don’t rush me only to keep me waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbling his annoyance under his breath, Boruto walked over and plopped himself down on Kawaki’s back. He was purposely rough in his movements, but his jaw tended as Kawaki didn’t so much as budge under the added weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to rub salt into the wound, Kawaki slowly began to do his work out, never once faltering. His arms weren’t trembling as Boruto’s had, he wasn’t gasping for breath, he wasn’t even sweating. He managed the first five push ups with ease, and then another five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto was stuck between pouting and scowling at the back of Kawaki’s head. “Don’t think you’re special just because… because… you’re a beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki paused, looking back over his shoulder before turning his head back straight and resuming his workout. “Never said I was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being angry and bitter was just so easy, but Boruto was also impressed with Kawaki’s strength and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>cool attitude. He was happy and proud just as much as he was irked over it all. Even if he sulked, he would be anticipating much more training with Kawaki. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>